Subconsciente
by RyoNef191
Summary: El pobre Ketchum ha estado sufriendo ultimamente, ya que el espiritu de el rey de pokelantis quiere regresar, y para esto necesita adueñarse de su cuerpo. Que hará Ash para evitar que ese espiritu no salga de su cuerpo o deje de perturbarlo.


BATALLA EN EL SUBCONSCIENTE DE ASH

Muchos me han de conocer, me llamo Ash Ketchun, y soy un entrenador pokemon de Pueblo Paleta. Inicié mi viaje hace casi cinco años, ahora viajo en Sinnoh junto a mi compañero Brock y mi nueva amiga Dawn.

Desde que llegué a Sinnoh todo ha ido bien, ya tengo todas las medallas de gimnasio y ya califiqué en la Liga, podría decirse que todo mi mundo va de maravilla... Más no es así.

Todos ven de mí al Ash despreocupado, ven a un chico sin problemas y que solo piensa en entrenar para llevar a cabo su sueño, pero en realidad, por dentro estoy librando una batalla... y la estoy perdiendo.

Hace casi un año cuando estuve en Kanto, por la Batalla de la Frontera, me ocurrió algo que nunca llegué a creer que me llegara a pasar. Fui poseído por el maligno espíritu del rey de Pokelantis. Estuve atrapado en un gran universo de oscuridad, del cual no pude salir, pero gracias a Brandon pude librarme de aquel Demonio. Pero hubo un problema, aquel ser nunca salió "por completo" de mi cuerpo, su espíritu se ha mantenido oculto en mi interior, hasta la fecha, y sé que quiere volver.

Recientemente no he podido dormir en paz. Siempre está dentro de mis sueños, con las intenciones de aniquilar mi esencia y quedarse con mi cuerpo. Ayer no pudo haber sido más escalofriante, desperté de mi ultima pesadilla, juro que no me había aterrado tanto desde que Darkrai me atacó en Pueblo Álamos.

FLASH BACK DEL SUEÑO

Estaba corriendo por pueblo Paleta. No sabía quien me perseguía, solo sabía que debía ser algo espeluznante, amenazador y peligroso como para que yo me pusiera a correr desenfrenadamente sin rumbo alguno. Volteaba para atrás, pero solo veía por las paredes a una sombra que se movía rápida y ágilmente.

De uno de los callejones salió Pikachu, mi leal compañero y amigo, estaba seguro que él me salvaría. Me detuve por un momento para tomar aliento y darle la orden de atacar, le ordené usara impactrueno, él acató la orden, pero no afectó ni en lo más mínimo a la sombra que me seguía. Pero lo peor fue ver como esa sombra atacó a mi amigo, partiéndole en dos. Todavía recuerdo una fuerte y perturbadora risa que se apoderó de mi mente mientras yo me quebraba por el llanto.

Aquella sombra siguió persiguiéndome, no lo dudé ni dos veces y nuevamente comencé a correr, todavía destrozado por lo ocurrido a Pikachu.

Corrí hasta llegar a mi casa, entré y tras de mí cerré la puerta con seguro. Me quedé allí mirando la puerta por un momento. Un minuto pasó, quizás el minuto más largo de minuto. Estaba cansado, estaba angustiado, estaba asustado. Me di la vuelta creyendo ingenuamente que lo había perdido. Fue horrible aquella escena que vi al voltearme, sentía que me partía en dos al verla... Una figura humanoide estaba inclinado frente al cuerpo de mi madre, su cuerpo estaba desgarrado, cubierto de sangre y con algunos de sus órganos fuera de ella, pero por desgracia, ella no estaba muerta, seguía con vida soportando tal horror, Esa criatura la había le había hecho eso y la estaba devorando lentamente.

Caí de rodillas al verla, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Aquella criatura se dio cuenta al fin de mi presencia, volteó a verme y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mí, pude ver mejor que era una extraña y bizarra mutación entre un humano y un houndoom, su piel estaba desgarrada dejando ver sus músculos. Se podían ver todos los dientes de su mandíbula que parecía estar a punto de desprenderse del cuerpo. Aquella sombra apareció detrás de aquel ser repugnante, poco a poco fue tomando forma humana, pero antes de poder verlo completamente, aquel ser monstruoso se abalanzó sobre mí.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Esa noche, estábamos perdidos por el bosque Vetusto (buen lugar para perderse). Nos habíamos encontrado a mi rival de la región, Paul, que al parecer había escogido aquel lugar para entrenar con sus pokemon, pero como siempre, el chico los trataba como si ellos no valieran lo que nosotros. Yo me disgusté por su trato hacia los pokemon y pronto comencé a gritarle con mucha rabia en mis palabras. Pero luego, la discusión se convirtió en pelea, estaba tan enojado que sentía como las energías negativas se apoderaban de mí y de mis acciones, energías que solo senti aquella vez que ese espíritu se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

Yo comencé a golpearle en el rostro, a lo que él también arremetió contra mí, mi furia se había desenfrenado y ya no sabía lo que hacía. Brock y Dawn se interpusieron y lograron separarnos antes que continuáramos y el pleito pasara a mayores. Pero cuando estaba apunto de alejarme de él, el muy maldito me retó a continuar con aquel acto de brutalidad a la media noche, en la vieja mansión abandonada.

/

Ya era de noche, mis amigos ya se habían dormido desde las 21:00 hrs, pero yo no podia conciliar el sueño, algo me incitaba a aceptar el reto de Paul, sentía que mi furia hacia mi rival era cada vez más grande hasta el punto de darme miedo. Miré el reloj y vi que eran las 23:40 hrs, nunca me rajé ante una batalla, y esa no sería la excepción aunque fuera de cuerpo a cuerpo. Así que me vestí rápido y fui hacia el lugar citado.

Al llegar a la vieja mansión, el maldito pelos morados ya estaba esperándome dentro de ésta. Comenzamos nuevamente la pelea. Paul me atacó primero, senti cono mi cuerpo recibía cada golpe mientras oía como él lo disfrutaba. Al principio fue Paul quien llevaba ventaja, pero luego fui agarrando fuerza, pero fue gracias a mi ira descontrolada que se adueñó de mi y de mis movimientos, sentía como la maldad del espíritu dentro de mí me dominaba, pero no le di importancia.

Luego de haberlo debilitado, tomé su cabeza y la azote fuertemente contra una ventana de la mansión, fue tan fuerte el impacto que lo dejé aturdido, volví a hacer lo mismo, pero ésta vez con tanta fuerza que rompí el cristal.

Retiré los pedazos de vidrios y tomé uno para amenazarlo. Sujete de la camisa a mi rival, vi como tenía la boca ensangrentada y como me clavaba la mirada con sus ojos llenos de furia y odio. Él trató de agarrarme la camisa pero le golpee en la cara para que no lo hiciera

Paul: (debilitado) tu no eres Ash... El chico que conozco jamás hubiera aceptado este reto a puñetazos... Quien Diablos eres?

Comencé a carcajearme fuertemente y luego le dije- No... No soy aquel chico, soy aquel que se encargará de matarte.-

Paul, impresionado, sacó fuerzas suficientes para poder empujarme hacia atrás. Se paró y saco de su pantalón un puñal. Sin importarme el arma que tenía en las manos me abalanze a él, trató de apuñalarme pero lo esquivé. Le tomé el brazo se lo torcí hacia atrás y le arrebate la daga. Lo arrojé contra el suelo y me acerqué a él, lo sostuve del cuello y acerqué el puñal a su rostro.

Por más que trató de zafarse y ponerse serio ante la situación, en sus ojos se podia ver claramente que tenía miedo de lo que venía. Inserté el puñal en su ojo derecho, la sangre le recorría la cara mientras gritaba de dolor, luego lo volví a hacer en su otro ojo. Cuando sabía que había sufrido lo suficiente decidí insertar el arma en su pecho, luego moví la daga para poder abrirle el tórax, pude ver su corazón que aún latía, para acabarlo solo lo apuñalé tan fuerte que su corazón reventó con fuerza. Aquella risa que habia escuchado en mis sueños volvió a resonar en mi cabeza, gracias a ella pude recobrar la cordura; aterrorizado de lo que habia hecho salí corriendo de allí.

Esta mañana amanecí totalmente asqueado, arto de todo esto por lo que estaba pasando, mi humor era de mil demonios, no quería que nadie se me acercara, mis amigos me preguntaban que me ocurría pero yo les respondía que no había dormido bien.

Por la tarde, ya no lo aguantaba más, estaba apunto de rendirme ante ese maligno espíritu, mi voluntad se había extinguido. Estábamos apunto de almorzar, yo estaba sentado en la mesa con la mirada perdida en ella. Mi alma y mente estaban librando la reciente batalla por mi voluntad.

Dawn se acercó a mí

Dawn: ocurre algo, no te vez bien

Ash: (cansado) no es nada, solo tengo sueño, eso es todo

Dawn: no... No te vez bien...

Ash: (fastidiado) no es nada...

Dawn: (alzando la voz) No! No haz sido el mismo últimamente! Que te ocurre!

Por más que le decía que me dejara en paz, ella insistía, llegó el momento en que me hartó. Sin saber que hacía, le abofetie en la cara y le grité que me dejara, pero ella seguía en su terquedad, tenía lagrimas en los ojos a causa del golpe, pero aún así siguió insistiendo, me gritaba y estaba apunto de llorar.

Me levanté de la mesa con la intención de alejarme, pero mi amiga me jaló del brazo para impedirlo, me di media vuelta y la empujé bruscamente hasta tirarla al suelo.

Ash: YA DÉJAME!

Dawn: NO! HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE TE OCURRE!

Me harté de ella, saqué de mi pantalón el puñal que le había quitado a Paul la noche anterior, lo levanté y le grité que me dejara o de lo contrario la mataría. En ese momento sentía como ese maldito espíritu ya estaba apoderándose de mi ser, sentía como las fuerzas me incitaban a clavarle la daga a mi compañera. Brock estaba impresionado por mi actitud, pero eso no me importó. Dawn estaba llorando por mi sádica reacción

Dawn: (llorando) Ash... Que te ocurre? Tu no eres así... No pareces ser el mismo... Reacciona, podemos ayudarte

Su dulce voz hizo clic en mi cabeza, reaccioné como pude. Al ver la escena me senti extremadamente mal, grité pidiéndole perdón a Dawn, quebrantando mi voz a causa que me sentia apunto de llorar. No lo resistí más, salí corriendo de allí con dirección a la vieja mansión del bosque Vetusto.

/

Estando en la vieja mansión, me vi en un espejo, era cierto, no era yo quien estaba en el reflejo, era solo mi cuerpo... Era él. En el aspecto físico si era idéntico a mí, pero en sus ojos se podia notar claramente a otra persona, una persona que estaba consumiendo mi ser poco a poco. Podía ver claramente sus intenciones de deshacerse de mí y quedarse con mi cuerpo para hacer así lo que no logró en su vida pasada. No lo aguanté mas y rompí el espejo con mi puño.

Éste es el fin, ya no puedo soportarlo más. No supe que Dawn me había seguido hasta allí, estaba en la entrada, como a unos cinco o seis metros de donde yo me encontraba. Ella intentó acercase a mí, pero le grité para que se detuviera y se fuera, pero no hizo caso. Mi locura se estaba apoderando de mí, al ver a la chiva que se acercaba, saqué nuevamente el puñal y lo coloqué cerca de mi cuello, precisamente por mi vena yugular, y le amenacé con suicidarme si seguía, con eso se detuvo

Dawn: (atemorizada por la reacción del chico) Ash... Que te ocurre? Por qué haces esto? No... Por favor... Tranquilízate y no hagas nada... Déjame ayudarte

Ash: no... No puedes Dawn... Ya nadie puede

Nuevamente volví a escuchar en mi cabeza aquella maldita risa infernal. Hartado grité, no lo dudé más, inserte la hoja del puñal en mi cuello, rompiendo mi vena yugular, comenzó a brotar sangre, mucha sangre, Dawn gritó horrorizada. Caí al suelo, ya estaba muerto, pero en mis últimos segundos de vida seguía escuchando por última vez aquella risa maligna. Él lo tenía planeado, y no me había dado cuenta que solo me usó, él estaba esperando mi muerte... Él ya estaba libre gracias a mí.


End file.
